fictional_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
European Union
The European Union is an authoritarian dictatorship, commonly referred as the predecessor and descendant of the Third Reich, due to their dictatorial government and oppressive ways. However, they do not discriminate religious people. Instead, religion is allowed, but is kept minor, in order to praise the Leader instead. All non-Europeans are instantly kicked out, in order to "preserve the purity of our continent." Civilians are constantly reminded that every duty done is a duty done for the Leader. The government supports pro-European unity. Thus, all of continental Europe was annexed by the Union in extremely tempting offers, or bloody, long wars. The true enemy to the Union are the United Kingdom, Russia, and the United States, for supporting the UK against the Union for years. The Sun Finally Sets An operation called "Operation: Sunrise" was put into place. The plan was to take the British by surprise and land in cities such as Edinburgh, instead of cities like London. The British navy was caught off guard when Union ships went into the harbors of Edinburgh. A total of 500,000 men poured out, assisted by 25,000 new Panzer X-45s. Edinburgh fell in the morning hours. Soon, Glasgow was taken. Dublin was forcefully bombed to submission, capitulating the ROI immediately. Northern Ireland was taken with ease, thanks to the weak British land forces. Scotland was soon taken. The Isle of Man was used as an airstrip and dock to bomb coastal infrastructure and land soldiers on the coasts of Wales and northern England. Wales fell when the Royal Family was killed, as well as their government members. York soon burned in flames, in the Great Burning. Canadian and Australian soldiers landed in London to help. At 2048, October 4th, at 4:47 AM, the United Kingdom had surrendered. And so, the sun finally set on the British Empire. Fall of Moscow With the United Kingdom's fall, the next big enemy would be turned to: Russia. For so long, the desire to fibally reach Moscow and do what the Soviets did to Berlin has finally burned onto the flag of the Union. With the rapid mobilization of forces near the borders near Turkey, Eastern Europe, and Scandinavia, the Union was preparing for this moment since the founding of the nation in the 2030s. War was declared on 2048, of October 7th, 3 days after the fall of the United Kingdom. Instantly, Union soldiers assisted by the latest, newest, and most advanced tanks of the world, the Panzer X-45. Heavily armed with a magnetic railgun cannon, rapid-firing turrets, tracks made out of carbon fiber, stronger than steel, yet lighter, and titanium armor, equipped with highly-advanced power systems and viewing systems, the X-45 is the son of German engineering. 1.5 million infantry and 700,000 X-45s occupied much of the Russian Caucasus, western Russia, and all the way to Karelia, it was clear the Union had a massive advantage. Global warming had limited the once-severe effects of Russian winter, it was a breeze to occupy the lands. Russia retaliated with a million troops of their own, and clashed with the Union soldiers. However, losses were taken and the Russians retreated back, with only 600,000 men left, with the Union remaining with 1.2 million soldiers still alive. Leningrad was taken swiftly, the hub of Russian history and culture, in the hands of the enemy proved to be disastrous to Russian morale. Riots would start in the streets of the capital, only to be silenced by the approaching sounds of the Union marching ever closer to Moscow. And this time, nothing was stopping them. An artillery barrage striked Moscow followed by the bombs from the bomber planes. The streets were battered, as shells struck at it and as bombs exploded, removing the outer layers of the streets and scarring the rest. Then, came the millions. Union soldiers came pouring in, with their X-45s in the front, taking the bulk of the beating from the Russians. They threw everything they had; bullets, rockets, snipers, grenades, mines, everything, at the Union, but to no avail out of such great effort. 95,000 Russians died in the first 24 hours of the Battle for Kscow, to be followed by 100,000 more. The battles were fierce, as the Russians put up a massive fight, only to be restricted by their ammunitions and supplies. Ammo was running out fast, as supplies were dwindling down. The President gave the order to retreat. And in the 2nd day of fighting, the flag of the European Union rose over the streets of Moscow.